Homophobia: Living Through Hell
by zekesbabe
Summary: What happens when the two toughest warriors in the three worlds are shunned from both human and demon world? What happens when their daughter is brought into the hell created, because her parents are gay? Pain ...misery...
1. Chapter 1

What am I Daddy? What are you?

"DAD! DAD!"

Hiei looked up as a sobbing red haired youngling ran through the front door as if something demonic was chasing her. As impact was made, and heard, an older male version of the youngling came out of the kitchen clutching a tea towel. Hiei looked up at the newcomer and raised an eyebrow as if to say; 'You're the emotions expert.' The red haired male, known well as Kurama to his demon world friends; Youko Kurama to most of his demon world foes; and Shuichi Minamino to the human world, smiled and extracted the crying child from Hiei's lap, preventing anymore burrowing.

Dropping the tea towel into Hiei's lap the red haired male sat down in a chair opposite the television and put his daughter in his lap. Gently Shuichi, or Kurama as we'll call him, soothed the young one by rocking her gently, cradled in his arms against his chest. As soon as the sobbing faded into soft breathing Kurama pulled the child away from his chest in order to get a better look.

"Feeling better?" He asked gently, receiving a timid nod in return. "Good. Now, what was all that about?" He asked kindly, much to the amusement of the black haired comrade who never ceased to be amazed at the healing powers Kurama held in his actions and words. Getting up from the chair he had recently been settled in, he moved to the arm of the chair that was currently occupied by both sets of red heads.

An emerald and a garnet coloured pair of eyes glanced at the new weight on the chair before moving to look at the man they were currently sat on. Nuzzling into the red hairs embrace their daughter took several deep shaky breaths before telling her story. By the end both Kurama and Hiei were livid, although Hiei showed it in his features more than Kurama ever could. "That's it! We're going to talk to the fool who thinks he runs that school!" Hiei thundered, deliberately keeping his language in check in front of their child.

Kurama hugged the youngling supportively. "Daddy no! I'll get in trouble." Kurama glanced up at the fuming Jaganashi, urging him with his own emerald eyes to calm down and help. Making sure his comrade was at least attempting to reign in his temper he turned back to his daughter.

Kurama kissed the top of her forehead before commenting. "Aria, sweetheart, we can't just let someone get away with scaring and attempting to attack you, even if they didn't actually hit you. They attempted to and that's bad enough." Hiei sat back on the armrest, temper still at its highest peak but trying to keep under control in order to soothe their already frightened child.

Kurama held her back against his chest, speaking in a soft drone that would sooth anyone, even Hiei found himself yawning when suddenly, he smelt something burning in the kitchen. Realising it was their dinner he dived into said room and yanked open the oven. He grabbed the 200-Celsius dish and shoved it on a wooden platter. Checking it over he concluded it was only burnt around the edges and therefore would be edible. Taking some plates out of the low cupboard he served three portions up and set the plates on an already laid table.

Kurama followed the scent of dinner with a half asleep Aria in his arms. Kurama settled the youngling down on her chair and handed her some eating utensils. Sleepily she took them and started eating. Hiei glanced at his partner across the table before joining Aria in dinner consuming.

After dinner had ended Hiei took the dishes to the sink and started running water while Kurama took their daughter to bed, reading her favourite bedtime story, The Three Little Pigs, until she went to sleep. The red head came back downstairs, exhausted and feeling relieved Hiei had finished the dishes. Flopping on the couch next to Hiei he turned and lay down, his head resting in Hiei's lap. Sighing, he relaxed into the caresses Hiei was giving him by means of running his hands through Kurama's hair.

They rested peacefully for a moment before Hiei ruined it by growling in his throat. "I know love. Homophobic parents pass on their fear to their children. It isn't unheard of in this world." Kurama sighed, stroking Hiei's knee softly. "It's a pity people, and children, like these decide to attack the family of people like us."

Hiei listened to his partner, filled with anger. "Fox we should take her back. At least _our _world hasn't got these damn fears."

Kurama sat up facing Hiei and touched the fury lines covering the fire demon's face. "Love that would mean telling her what we are. You know we cannot do that."

Hiei growled angrily. "These damn rules you Youko have! They can't be everywhere! Your race is damn near extinct!" He snarled viciously. Kurama stared at him for a moment before getting up and silently going up the stairs to the room he and the fire demon shared. Said demon just watched Kurama depart, mentally beating himself for lack of thought. The Youko clan was still a touchy subject with Kurama.

Lying back he reflected on what had happened the last time they had been in the demon world. Just like his people, the Koorime, Youko's refused to allow mixed demon children, half-breeds, to tarnish their pure race. The ningen scientists had found a way to turn a sperm cell into a female's egg cell, through some apparent 'brainwave' as they called it. Then, as Kurama had always wanted kids he'd donated his cells to try out this thing with success! Then somehow, nothing short of blackmail, bribery and some of the best sex he'd ever had, Kurama had managed to convince him to donate his own sperm to fertilise the newly transformed cells.

He sighed and groaned as he remembered the hassle they had trying to find a surrogate mother to grow their embryo. Luckily there was an agency in which women offered their wombs to childless couples. He and Kurama owed everything to that woman, and she died giving birth. Some life! That child was then dubbed Aria, courtesy of Kurama after his ningen grandmother. Hiei would do anything for that child, their daughter, but sometimes he wished life could go back to when it was just them.

Soon after Aria's first birthday Kurama felt a wave of homesickness, not to mention Hiei had been summoned by that bloody bitch Mukuro. So off they went back to demon world where they spent some time with Mukuro, well Kurama did. He ended up spending more time out fighting than anything else!

Finally, after Mukuro had given him every task she had, they left for the Youko territory so that Kurama could go and become reacquainted with his home. Big mistake! The Youko's smelt the difference in Aria as soon as she entered the territory. They had grown to accept Kurama in his human form only because he could defeat them without breaking a sweat. But a child, quarter Youko, quarter ningen, quarter fire-demon, quarter Koorime. Unacceptable.

The leader of the clan had gone straight up to Kurama and requested, as a nicer word, that he keep the youngling away from demon world. Kurama, as a result, ended up killing half the Youko population due to the, persuasion, used in the request. The remaining Youko vowed to kill Kurama, the child and Hiei should any of them step back into demon world. Hiei travelled back to Mukuro's territory to inform her of his resignation as her Heir. After discovering why this was happening Mukuro had threatened to destroy every Youko clan member for threatening her heir and his family, to which Hiei argued perversely. Kurama had already withdrawn into a shell after having his family rejected by his kin and having to kill the more murderous members, the last thing he needed was a continuous blood bath on their part.

Shortly after the trio's return from demon world, they cut all ties to their previous lives and took up the role of a normal human family. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma and the rest of the Spirit Detective group hadn't been able to understand but left the family alone in respect of their wishes. However, the human world wasn't ready to accept the demons turn human. Once Aria had joined school and word had got out about her parents being gay men she was forced to endure torment, assault and abuse virtually everyday.

Hiei glanced at the clock. It was late. Too late to ponder this sort of stuff. He sighed and left the comfort of the couch to turn off the lights, lock the doors and windows, close the curtains and blinds, and turn off the electrical items. He then made his way up the stairs and into his and Kurama's room where he slipped out of his everyday clothing.

Folding his clothes over the dressing table's accompanying chair he looked at the still silhouette of Kurama under the covers. He padded softly over to his side of the bed and slid underneath, Kurama's back to him. He propped up his pillows and leant back, his head elevated slightly, his arms folded behind his head. Feeling the body next to him shift, he touched Kurama's shoulder gently. The red head turned over and rested his head on Hiei's chest, snuggling into the warmth. "Fox?" He murmured in surprise. He wasn't expecting an answer, nor did he get one. They both fell back into the silence, Hiei caressing the fox's hair, already used to the sensation he was feeling on his stomach. The nightly tears of emeralds.


	2. Chapter 2

What am I Daddy? What are you?

Kurama placed the phone back on its receiver after a half hour phone call to Aria's teacher. Sighing he walked back into the kitchen and finished preparing the sandwiches for his daughters lunch. Placing the last of them in a small brown bag he rinsed his hands before proceeding up the stairs. Listening carefully outside Aria's door he tried to find out if she was up yet. Hearing nothing he knocked on the door before entering. Looking down at the mess in front of him, he rolled his eyes. Their daughter had picked up Hiei's habit of never cleaning up after himself. Working his way around piles of toys and clothes he sat on Aria's bed.

"Is there a little girl called Aria anywhere under here?" He asked playfully, poking the top of the blankets where he worked out her head would be. A muffled giggling told him he had reached the mark. "Come on Sleeping Beauty…time to go to school." He chuckled, trying to untangle the blankets. "Aria!" He cried, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Don't make me get Daddy in here to get you out!" He barely had time to blink as a blur ghosted past him and into the bathroom, leaving him holding a limp bundle of blankets.

Smiling Kurama started picking up numerous items that had been strewn all over the room. "You know Hiei…you could help rather than stare at my backside." Standing up with an armful of clothes, which he dumped on the bed, he turned towards the door where a sleepy Hiei stood.

"I could." Hiei said through a yawn. "But where would be the fun in that?" Kurama rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Hentai!" He accused playfully. "Hurry up and get dressed. We have a meeting with Aria's teacher in about an hour. A disgruntled groan was his reply before he was left alone to finish tidying their daughter's room.

..::SCENE CHANGE::..

The slow clatter of keys on the secretary's keyboard and the occasional turn of a magazine were the only noises in the dreary room. Hiei was in his usual pose, arms and legs crossed, leaning against the wall, glaring at anyone who even looked at him. Next to him was Kurama, sat reading one of the waiting area's magazines. A faint buzzing on the secretary's desk brought Kurama out of his reading. "You can go in now." The woman droned, barely looking up from her typing.

Hiei pushed himself away from the wall, becoming annoyed with Kurama who was folding the magazine calmly, and his opinion, unbearably slowly.

With a smile Kurama thanked the secretary before going to knock on the only door in the room. "Enter." Was the only word barked out to them. Resting a reassuring hand gently on his lovers shoulder, Kurama opened the door, ushering Hiei through it before he closed it behind them.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to see us Mrs Simpson." Kurama began before a hand waved him to be quiet.

"Please Mr Minamino, it was nothing. The school always sees parents, especially if such a concern is brought up." Mrs Simpson stood from her chair politely, though both demons noticed she was biting her lip. She seemed to be the stereotypical teacher. Greying hair pulled back into a tight bun, long crooked nose, long grey skirt and a white blouse. "Please, take a seat." She settled back into her chair and waited for the couple in front of her to take their seats. "Now before we begin, I would like you to take a look over your daughters file." She held out a rather large arch file for them to take.

"As you will see, the school itself has a few complaints with Aria. I know this perhaps should wait until parents evening but, given the circumstance I would like to bring it forward now. As you will note her grades have been slipping, as has her behaviour standards. Perhaps you could shed light on this." Mrs Simpson finished her, apparently well-rehearsed speech, with a flourish. Her head resting on her clasped hands supported by the table. Kurama thumbed through the file carefully, studying everything he deemed to be of importance. "Mr Jaganashi, do you believe this to be a waste of time?" Mrs Simpson asked harshly after discovering he wasn't looking through the file. "Your daughter's education is the most important thing here."

Hiei's eyes narrowed at her. "Can't read." He rasped, attempting to remain calm while being chastised for not appearing interested in their daughter's education. To this comment, her eyes widened in shock. Sitting back in her chair she wondered about the sort of life Aria had. For one thing, Aria was being subjected to something that most parents shelter their children from, for another she had one parent who couldn't read, therefore obviously could not bond with anyone.

Kurama closed the file after a few more moments and placed it back on her desk. "I do see your concern, her schoolwork _has_ been deteriorating. But if we could return to the reason that my partner and I are here for, we may cover this particular apprehension." He straightened up in his chair. "Now…we have had our daughter come home in tears with numerous marks covering her arms, legs and once there was an incident where one of your older pupils punched her in the eye. As an influential educator you must be disgusted that such treatment could be inflicted upon one of your students. Surely it must not look good in the OFSTED reports. Point is my partner and I will no longer accept the school's assertions that the bullying will be dealt with. As you can obviously see, nothing seems to have been done."

Mrs Simpson acknowledged certain points in Kurama's speech. "I can understand where you're coming from Mr Minamino however there are certain limits in which we can act. Asides speaking to the students or their parents we can go no further."

Suddenly Hiei slammed his fist down on the table. "So you're happy for a small child to be verbally and _physically_ assaulted while walking home!?" He snarled angrily, "I don't know how you people got to the power you're in because…" His angry outburst was stopped as Kurama gripped his hand tightly.

The elderly lady stood up in irritation. "I _am not _happy about it at all!" She said icily. "Your child suffers because of her family issues." She paused to take a breath. "A normal world would see a normal family as a man and wife with one or two children. I make a full apology that nothing has been resolved during the first time complaints were made and now but there is nothing more I can do. Fact is, because her parents are _gay_ she won't be able to live a peaceful life." Kurama looked at her with a questioning gaze while Hiei glared his worse death glare. "If Aria was to spend some time with an adoptive family, a male and female couple, perhaps we could see if that was truly the problem."

"Mrs Simpson. We, as you well know, are parents. Our daughter is being attacked because of who we are. We are two men, who love each other, and I assure you, the last thing we have _ever_ wanted is our child to suffer the brunt of it. Though this is the case I will not leave my child to strangers." Anger was evident on Kurama's face. "As you seem unwilling to do anything to help our daughter due to your prejudices against us, we will be withdrawing Aria from this school. Please expect a full complaint on your table on Monday." With that Kurama stood up and practically dragged an outraged Hiei, who had been stunned into silence, out of the room.

Before they could go any further than her secretary's desk she called out, "Your daughter's grades are failing because you appear to neglect her best interests. By staying, as you are you destroy her life. Your types of people make me sick! You care for no one but yourselves!" Hiei snarled over his shoulder before leading an already sobbing redhead through the doors.

Leaving the school through the main entrance, Hiei led Kurama to the car. As Kurama was about to protest about being led to the passenger seat Hiei placed a finger over his lip. "I want to live fox. With so many tears in your eyes you'd crash." Hiei's blunt honesty brought a smile to the kitsune's lips.

"You always know what to say…I'm sorry Hiei…but I couldn't bear, how could she even suggest that? We are not the most orthodox of parents yet she was made out of both of us, with the help of modern day science of course." He bit his lip and turned away from the Fire demon in front of him.

"We knew we probably wouldn't like what was said…now we just need to get Aria out of that place, _I'll_ do that tomorrow morning, you need time to recover…then we'll hire her a private tutor." Wiping Kurama's eyes he smiled. Closing the passenger door and getting into the driving seat he pulled out of the school gates.

A pair of eyes had been watching them since they had come into her line of view. Moving away from the window once they had gone and sinking exhaustedly back into her chair Mrs Simpson took a few moments to recover from the confrontational meeting she had just endured. "Taking their child out of education…" Pressing the buzzer on the intercom to her secretary she waited for a response before asking her to call in the police. After the confirmation that they were on their way she groaned. "It's what's best." She told herself earnestly. "That poor child has been subjected to…" She shuddered not wanting to think about what Aria had suffered. "Two men should not look after a small child, a little girl at that. It's best that she be found a better home with two doting parents."

..::END CHAPTER::..

**Just a note. I'm suffering a migraine so I haven't rechecked any of this. If something doesn't make sense or I've left something out…let me know and I'll clear it up in the next chapter.**

**TO:**

**Tala ishtar**

Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review! I hope you can make sense of this!

**Armed'n'Strangerous**

Thanks for the review! Hope you like it!

**WolfsDarkPhoenix**

Thanks for the review! Hope you still like it even though it may go on about nothing in certain spaces

**sn0zb0z **

Thanks for the review! Might have been the one you reviewed before I had to take it down. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Homophobia: Living Through Hell

Four weeks later after the confrontation with Mrs Smith found Kurama, Hiei and their daughter Aria moving into a rented house out of the city and away from the school. None of the tutors found in the phone book would teach a little girl with male parents, something that both Hiei and Kurama had their suspicions about but chose not to voice. "But I liked my old room!" Aria was protesting as Hiei lead half, half dragged her out of their car.

Kurama merely laughed and picked her up. "It's not the most ideal of things sweetheart but we want you to get a good education, what better way than to get out of the city?" He took her into the semi detached, weaved his way around boxes and took her up the stairs to her room. He settled her down on the floor. "You've got more room to make a mess here." He said good-naturedly, showing her around her fairly large room with en-suite and walk-in closet.

After a good five minutes of hard scrutiny, Aria deemed her new room acceptable and began to plan where she wanted everything. Kurama smiled as Hiei stumbled through the door with a number of boxes all labelled 'Aria's Room' on them. "Please Aria keep it simple." He growled in the affectionate way he reserved only for his daughter, mate and sister. "I am not having a repeat of last time where I moved the bed half way around the world and back before you decided you liked it under the window…where it started!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and embraced his daughter. "Now…Daddy's kindly brought you your clothes and some of your toys. Will you be a good girl and hang them up while we go and organise downstairs?" Aria nodded and dived over to the boxes, clothes and toys being flung everywhere. Hiei glared at Kurama who simply shrugged. "I'm the vain neat freak." He reminded Hiei bitterly.

Before they had left their last home Kurama had been folding, packing and repacking everything neatly, usually in colour co-ordination. Upon discovering that Hiei's black socks were no longer in his sock box, said fire demon had torn through every suitcase and cardboard box in their room until, Kurama returned home from buying toothpaste. After that Hiei had been banned from being in the house, thrown outside with his socks. It was only after that he realised he hadn't got his boots with him. Giving up he went and sat on the swing they had in their back garden, Aria was at her Grandma's for the night while they packed everything up, correction…while _Kurama_ packed everything up and Hiei _un_packed everything.

Leaving the youngling to her own devices the men traipsed down the stairs, Kurama straight away diving into the master bedroom at the rear of the house. Hiei just rolled his eyes and carried their belongings into the right rooms, letting 'neat freak' organise everything, including returning back upstairs and picking up every single one of Aria's clothes and sticking them on hangars or folding them up.

A few days passed and an ever-watchful Hiei had taken Aria to school, leaving Kurama to start work on his back garden. Red hair glimmered in the sun as for the first time in a while he found himself relaxing. As midday approached Kurama wiped the sweat off his brow before standing up. This was the first time he noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at him intently. "May I help you?" He asked his neighbour pleasantly.

A lady of about sixty appeared from behind the wooden fence separating their gardens. "My husband saw you and your family move in on Tuesday afternoon and I just thought I'd see how you were settling in." She smiled pleasantly. "My name is Mrs Wilcox. My friends call me Evie." She took Kurama's offered hand and shook it. "I must say, it's nice to see someone with manners. The last couple who lived here were so noisy and rude." She shook her head in mild offence.

Kurama smiled, instantly taking a liking to this bustling old woman. "My name is Shuichi Minamino. I was just about to make a cup of tea. Would you like to join me?"

Evie looked pleasantly surprised. "That's very nice of you Shuichi dear but I'm afraid my husband promised to take me shopping." She said looking incredibly apologetic.

Kurama just shook his head. "Another time perhaps?"

"Of course! And, if you don't mind the question, but where is that handsome young man I saw out here last night?" She asked innocently.

"He's out with some…acquaintances." Kurama smiled, smiling as he got a mental picture of how horrified Hiei would be if Kurama had said they were friends. He and Evie chatted for another few minutes before a man's voice called for her.

"My husband Jean-Paul." She explained before wishing him well and disappearing back into her house. Chuckling Kurama returned back to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. Waiting for the kettle to boil he drummed his left hand fingers against the counter, his right hand idly wiping bits of imaginary dust off the heat proof mat. The doorbell suddenly rang, making the normally calm man jump.

"Hiei if you went to the Makai instead of going to Genkai's I'm going to…" He opened the door. "Oh…can I help you?" He asked, unnerved by unexpected sight of two policemen on his doorstep.

"Shuichi Minamino?" The one who had obviously rung the doorbell asked. At Kurama's nod the man pushed past him, trapping Kurama between the pair of them. "You are under arrest on suspicion of the paedophilia and abuse of a young girl by the name of Aria Minamino. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." Kurama was dazed and confused to the point on immobility as one of them snapped handcuffs on his wrists behind his back.

"What?" He asked rather stupidly. Quickly the repeated his rights and the reason he was being arrested. "But there must be some mistake…Aria's fine. She's not abused…and what's this about paedophilia?" Kurama protested weakly, believing it was possible he was dreaming as he was pushed, head first into the back of a police vehicle.

"Miss Aria Minamino is currently in social services custody awaiting to be re-homed while the investigation continues." The one who had sat next to him informed him.

Much later, after having gone through extensive questioning Kurama was led to a holding cell. The door closing and the sounds of keys and bolts locking into place made Kurama shiver miserably. "So you're the sick pervert are you?" A gruff voice barked from the corner of the cell that Kurama had overlooked. Raising his head up to greet the menacing bulk cracking his knuckles, coming towards him, poor Kurama could only close his eyes before a meaty fist collided with his face.

**..::END CHAPTER::..**

**Sadly there was more to this but I'm just not up to typing it. Today my life has been threatened, I broke down into a panic attack, my depression has been severe and I can't seem to stop crying. This isn't to get pity (though if I get a load of reviews I will be a happ-ier bunny!) this is just to let you know why the standard of writing in this fic is so crap.**

**Your preview of the next chapter, designed to beg that you read and/or review this chapter is:**

Kurama lay on the floor surrounded by shards of glass, tears pouring down his face while blood poured from where the glass had been embedded into his body. He whimpered as he struggled to his hands and knees, the pain of glass slicing through his flesh barely registering in his traumatised mind. Slowly he got to his feet and walked barefoot into the kitchen.

His brain was on autopilot as he dug in the kitchen drawer for a pair of tweezers and turned on the cold tap. He slowly peeled the flesh back and dug out the glass running his bloody hands under the tap. Suddenly he dropped the tweezers as a sharp twinge went through his spine due to the cold water hitting an exposed nerve. Drawing a sharp intake of breath he shakily reached down for the cold metal pliers.

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it.

**Iluvbeyblade**

Thanks for the review! I'll pretend to have understood your review lol. Anyway…blame Lilo! She's the one who role-played the teacher remember!

**Armed'n'Strangerous**

Thanks for the review! Schools are terrible places aren't they? Hope you enjoyed this!

**Loli's Crazy Journey**

Thanks for the review! For Mrs. Simpson, we'll see about torture…apologies for the delay in update and the poor standard.

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this crap chapter!


End file.
